Confessions
by A Thousand Red Petals
Summary: Due to Will's court hearing, both characters must make some serious confessions. Based off of the Episode 3x14 promo. Read & Review. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'The Good Wife' or to any other characters. **

**Spoilers: The promo of 3x14. The italicized words are part of the promo.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mrs. Florrick, did you and Will Gardner have a sexual relationship?"<em>

Alicia was momentarily stunned as she pondered the question her husband's former opponent so smoothly asked her. It all came into place why this was happening: why Will was being investigated, why there was unease spreading through the firm and why the financial and moral credibility of the firm was constantly being questioned.

All of the questions were coming from the state's attorney office.

Peter was jealous.

She had seen it before. His pointed questions about Will, having Eli Gold watch Alicia like a hawk watches his prey…Alicia had brushed it off as him being curious and bored, trying to get back on her good side after he had ruined himself so brutally. But now she saw what it was.

She had been used the whole time.

When he needed help with a case or an essay in Georgetown, he always made her drop everything and come to him. Whereas she wanted a small, elegant wedding with her closest friend, he turned it all into a big production, inviting his government friends and chastising her when she wanted to invite her college buddies. Even now, she was a pawn in his game to becoming state's attorney.

"Mrs. Florrick?"

Alicia shook her head and snorted in disgust, Mrs. Carr's raised eyebrows not bothering her one bit. She finally looked at Will, something she hadn't done through the entire interrogation. He nodded his head at her ever so slightly, telling her to let him take the fall, that he had nothing left to lose. But she was done with her ex-husband's politics and refused to play his game, especially now. Especially if it her Will.

Rising from her seat, Alicia Florrick left the stand and grabbed her purse from the defendants table. She briefly felt Will touch her hand as she grabbed the bag Peter had bought her not to long ago; she knew that he approved of what she was doing. As she left the table and walked down the aisle, she nearly reached the door before she heard:

"Mrs. Florrick, you must answer the question."

Turning around, Alicia took the first step in stopping her husband from ruining her new life. No longer would she be the "good wife." Will knew she was better than that, and now, she knew it too.

"_Arrest me."_

* * *

><p>Alicia Florrick barely registered anyone walking beside her before they spoke.<p>

"How can I help?" Alicia stopped to look at Kalinda Sharma, and thought about it for a second. Her actions in the courtroom came rushing back to her, and she considered going back and taking back everything she said. But it was too late and now she had to pay for her actions.

"I need to talk to Peter. See what's going on. I also…" Alicia took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to stop the headache she could feel coming on. It would be a long night in the office tonight. "I need you to find anything on Wendy Scott-Carr that you can. We need to take away her credibility"-

"But you're not on this case"-

"I am now."

Kalinda stopped after that, nodding and taking out her notebook to scribble down a few notes. Alicia took that as her time to leave, but Kalinda grabbed her elbow before she could go.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

Alicia looked around the hallway outside the courtrooms and thought about all of the open ears who would try so hard to destroy her. "Ride to the firm with me."

Kalinda was the first to break the silence after they left the courthouse.

"I need to know, Alicia. I can't help you if I don't."

Alicia looked forward towards the road, not knowing what to answer. Trying to ignore the problem wouldn't do anything, and she knew it. She had to be a woman now, and confront her mistakes, not try to cover them up like her coward of a husband did.

"A hotel has a Presidential Suite that cost seventy-eight hundred dollars a night. A few people might have seen us in the lobby or the elevators. That's the only hotel we ever went."

"And your apartments?"

Alicia took a deep breath before answering, "We went to my apartment more than we went to his." Alicia quickly told Kalinda the addresses of both places, trying not to break down and cry. "It was more convenient that way."

"In case your kids came home." Alicia turned to look at Kalinda and decided to be truthful to the woman she once called a best friend. "Yes."

"I know you don't want to tell me, but why did you end it?"

Alicia motioned form both of them to get out of the car. Gathering their stuff, both woman headed towards the entrance of the building the firm was in. As both, entered the elevator, and the silver doors closed, Kalinda heard Alicia murmur: "We never have good timing."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gardner."<p>

Will now sat on the wooden chair the woman whom he loved sat in not ten minutes ago, facing the scrutiny of his peers and his prosecutors. Peter Florrick had entered the courtroom not two minutes ago, nodding at Wendy Scott-Carr, and taking his place in one of the back benches. He was almost done, he could feel it; like an animal that knows he's about to die. The questions he had faced before Alicia left had made him confident, but now that she was gone, he felt alone.

"Did you and Mrs. Florrick have a sexual relationship?" Will threw a glance at Diane, who nodded back at him.

"Objection, your honor."

The judge, who looked amused at the entire ordeal unfolding before him, responded in turn, "On what grounds, Mrs. Lockhart."

Diane looked annoyed, but was undoubtedly concerned. "Relevance?"

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Scott-Carr, I must ask, what is the relevance of this question to a case involving bribery?"

Wendy Scott- Carr didn't look shaken or concerned. Instead, she smiled her campaign-worthy smile and spoke in a smooth, calm voice, "I am trying to see if Mrs. Florrick may also be a part of Mr. Gardner's schemes."

Diane rolled her eyes and Will took a minute to glance at Peter. Peter's face was much too smug for Will's liking, and Will found himself praying that the judge wouldn't take the bull Mrs. Scott-Carr was giving him.

"Overruled."

Turning back to Will, Wendy smiled at him, like a crocodile about to eat it's pray. "Need I repeat the question, Mr. Gardner."

Will shook his head, and tried to think of a way out of answering. By saying yes, he ruined the firm and Alicia. But saying no, he created a bigger storm that would eventually come later.

"Yes."

Wendy Scott-Carr smiled again, and Diane's eyes pierced through Will's skull. "Yes to what, Mr. Gardner."

Will stared right at Peter Florrick as he answered, damning the consequences of directly taking on the state's attorney. "Yes, I had a sexual relationship with Alicia Florrick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this isn't great, but I wanted to write a story based off of the promo. I am very excited for the next episode.**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'The Good Wife' or to any other characters. **

**Spoilers: The promo of 3x14.**

"The defense asks for a recess." Diane Lockhart gave a stern look to the judge, who gave an impatient wave of his hand, dismissing the aggravated lawyers. Will took that as his dismissal, and left the hall with Diane, adjusting his suit and keeping his gaze locked on Peter Florrick, who had such a blank expression, Will was almost intimidated.

But not quite.

Just as he left the hall, he felt footsteps behind him and started to turn. There stood Peter Florrick, who went up to Diane and whispered something quickly in her ear, ignoring the court reporter who was furiously scribbling down all of the events of the past twenty minutes. When he stopped, Diane threw Will a withering gaze and tilted her head towards a nearby hallway.

"Follow me to my office, Mr. Gardner. Feel free to join us, Ms. Lockhart." Peter gestured to a set of frosted glass doors down the hallway, and Will sighed. The interrogation hadn't even begun.

Entering the official-looking door with Peter's name proudly stenciled on the front, Will and Diane took a seat in one of the leather chairs located around Peter's desk. Waiting for his companion to be seated, Will considered what to say. Boast about it or see what Peter wants first?

"How long have you been sleeping with my wife, Mr. Gardner?"

Will gave a soft chuckle, thinking of how Alicia had planned all of their visits in the most secretive manner, avoiding detection at all costs and yet, telling as few lies as possible. Well, as few were possible when you're having an affair. Diane nudged him casually in the arm, instructing for him to give an answer to face her wrath.

Deciding to give Peter what he wanted (and not wanting to upset his only chance of surviving this trial), he answered as honestly as he could: "A month, maybe. Near the time after she separated from you"-

"She told _you_ about that?" Peter demanded and Will raised his eyebrows. _Of course she did, _he thought critically, _unlike your call girls, we did talk._

_We just didn't talk enough._

"Of course." Replied Will smoothly, as Diane said nothing. Peter put his finger on his chin, and pondered a bit more before responding to Will, obviously trying to draw out the suspense of the moment. Will nearly rolled his eyes at the theatrics of the State's Attorney, and was only held down from doing something childish by Diane's rage rolling off of her body.

"How often did you see my wife, Mr. Gar"-

"Objection, sir," cut in Diane, curtly, and Will turned to her in surprise, "but I think at this moment we can all agree that Alicia"-

-"You will call her Mrs. Florrick, in _my_ office"-

"Mrs. Florrick, then, no longer wanted the title of your wife, and was, at the moment that she started an affair with my colleague, looking to get a divorce. She still is looking to get a divorce, sir, and if you feel so inclined, I am sure you can hurry that process up."

Peter gave a lethal smile at Diane, and leaned closer to the partners, hands folded on his desk and his eyes mischievous. Will considered punching him then and there. "Now, why would I do that, Ms. Lockhart?"

Diane smiled back at Peter, and gave a casual lift of her shoulders, "You wouldn't want her ruined, would you counselor?"

* * *

><p>The first article showed up when Alicia had sent both Grace and Zach to bed.<p>

They were staying at her house this weekend, unlike the times when they usually stayed with their father, but Peter had said that he was too busy and it would be better if they both fell asleep with an adult in the house. Alicia knew it was just a way for her husband to make her feel more guilty than she already did, but she kept her head high and tried to ignore Zach and Grace's curious stares.

She had a lot on her plate right now.

Her and Kalinda had spent two hours erasing anything they could about Alicia and Will's affair. Even though both were sure it was going to get out to the media very soon, hiding any evidence of the severity of their sordid meetings would save them both in the end.

And there was a lot of evidence.

Restaurant bills, the expensive Presidential Suite, the apartment door man, the elevator tapes…every piece was like a precious memory to Alicia, all taken away by a stroke of computer keys. Even though she knew that keeping the information around would kill her and Will's already tarnished reputations, she found herself not caring. The seed of doubt had already planted, would it be so bad if the weed grew?

_Yes_, a voice in her head said softly,_ imagine Grace and Zach. How would they face a weed like that?_

Everything was now gone.

Here she was because of it, though, tired and worn and wanting nothing more than some sleep. But she had to know the outcome of the trial, more than anything, so she was staying up and waiting for someone to call her.

That's how she saw the article.

A text message from Kalinda arrived, attached with a URL link to a popular newspaper in Chicago. Taking a chug of wine and a deep breath, Alicia touched the link on her smart phone screen, and waited for the loading page to deliver her verdict.

_THE "GOOD WIFE" NO LONGER SO GOOD_

_TODAY, boss of State's Attorney's wife (Alicia Florrick) Will Gardner, who has worked with Florrick since 2008, admitted today in court under questioning from Wendy Scott-Carr, to having a sexual relationship with Florrick. The length of the relationship, or whether it is still "on", has not yet been determined._

_Gardner was in court of account of bribery of judges, to which he pleaded not guilty. While the court did find him not guilty on the account of bribery, the partner of Lockhart & Gardner may not find his affair with Alicia Florrick to be such an easy solve._

_Florrick has yet to admit to an affair with Gardner, and more will be announced as the days continued on in the public investigation of this scandalous affair. But the question will be raised: can we really blame her after her husband slept with a hooker over fifteen times?_

Alicia inwardly celebrated Will's not being sentenced to jail, but the happiness was soon. She was entering a dangerous zone with her ex-husband, and she knew that she would have a messy divorce. She no longer had leverage; she now had to do this on her own.

"Mom?"

Turning around at Zach's voice, Alicia was surprised to see her son still up. It was way past midnight, and he had school tomorrow, and –

He had his laptop in his hands.

"Nessa texted me, and I went on to check. It's true, isn't it? You slept with Will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so, so, sorry, but I have to end it here. I need to sleep, especially since I have so many finals tomorrow. However, I will try to write another chapter. Thank you for all of your support! I appreciate it so much. Now tell me - **

**What do you all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Good Wife or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Zach."<p>

It was the first words Alicia spoke to her son, right after he read the article to her. His voice had nearly cracked twice, but he didn't look angry – just tired. There was a mutual decision between them not to wake up Grace and tell her, so here they were, in the kitchen, being as quiet as they could.

"Why did you do it? Were you bored with us or"-

"No. I love both you and Grace."

"Then why?" Zach's voice had risen a bit, his frustration coming through. Alicia thought of how to best explain her relationship with Will to Zach. He already knew that Will and his mom had sex, but he deserved to know more. That much she could give to her son.

Alicia took a deep breath, "Will and I were friends since Georgetown. We always cared for each other and after your father's affair happened, we got closer. I didn't start a relationship with Will until after I separated with your father, that I can promise you."

Zach nodded his head and Alicia was surprised her son was taking this so well. She expected him to yell at her, or scream his head off or maybe even walk out. She didn't expect him to keep so calm and relaxed.

Her son was growing up quickly.

"What should I do? People at school are going to find out soon enough, what do I say…"

Alicia swallowed back a sob, and tried for her voice not to break, "Whatever you feel comfortable saying. It's up to you."

"Yeah, alright." Zach nodded one more time, and rubbed his eyes. Alicia came over and wrapped her arms around him, and surprisingly to her, she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, Zach. I never meant for it to be like this."

Releasing his mother, Zach stepped away slowly, and asked: "Do you love him?"

Alicia tried to find the words to explain her emotions, but was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. She remembered the pattern of knocks and in a second, she knew who it was.

Will.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what the hell he was doing.<p>

He had just finished being interrogated by Peter Florrick and being chewed out by Diane, who insisted that he "fix it." Whatever "it" was he had no idea, but he had a good idea it was involving the state's attorney.

So he was going to see Alicia.

He entered her floor of the apartment building alone, as he had done a million times before. He walked down to her door and knocked in a pattern they had created when this whole mess was started. No, not a mess – he could never regret any of the breathless moments he had spent with her. But for every perfect moment came a consequence, and now they both had to pay.

She didn't deserve it.

"Will."

There she was.

Looking undeniably sexy, with her hair in a messy bun, yet her lipstick as perfect as ever. He resisted the urge to kiss her right there and then, until he noticed her son in the background.

"Come in." Alicia opened the door wider and invited Will in. He stepped into the apartment nervously, looking around the kitchen and finally making eye contact with Alicia's son, Zach.

"I'm guessing you've seen the article." Zach's question was surprisingly casual, searching through his laptop, as though he was asking whether Will had seen the latest Cubs baseball game. Will nodded and sat down in a chair opposite of Zach, and the teen shut his laptop screen the moment he did.

Alicia had murmured she was going to the kitchen to grab some wine, and Will decided to take the moment to talk to Zach. He knew that if we wanted a relationship (later of course, when Diane wasn't watching him like a hawk), he had to get of Zach's good side.

"What's up?" Will asked, trying to be as a casual about the elephant in the room as possible. Zach sighed and pushed his laptop aside.

"I know you…did stuff…with my mom, but I know it wasn't like my dad. So, you're okay for now I guess." Will was surprised with the teen's acceptance of him and Zach continued, "But don't screw up like my dad did. I know you care about my mom a lot, and she cares about you, I guess. Just don't hurt her, and we'll be okay."

"You're the man of the house."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Understood." Will put his hand over the table, an offering to Zach, who took Will's hand in his own and shook it. Nodding at him, Zach left the kitchen table and grabbed his laptop, calling out to his mom that he was going to bed.

"Alright. Do you want to go to school tomorrow? You don't have any tests, right?"

Will raised his eyebrows at Alicia, who didn't seem to notice. Zach shrugged, "I'm just tired that's all. Let's see if I actually get up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, have a good sleep."

"Yeah, I will. 'Night." With a small nod to Will and a kiss on the cheek to his mom, Zach headed to the nearest hallway, and once both adults heard the door shut, a sudden tension seemed to enter the room.

What could they say?

"What do you do?" Alicia asked, handing Will a glass of wine and taking a sip from her own. It reminded him of the time after one particularly active night when they went on his couch and shared a bottle of wine, reminiscing about Georgetown and how it used to be before she was married.

But now, the circumstances had changed.

They were both so close to being socially ruined and publicly disgraced. There were to many things unsaid between the two of them that needed to be said.

"We need a plan."

Alicia looked up, surprised at Will's plan, but quickly recovered. "What do you have in mind?"

Will took a breath and a sip of wine. Thinking of every piece of information he had gained from law school and from his life experiences, he answered her carefully. "We make a public announcement, admitting to an affair after you had separated from Peter. We talk to Diane, and she becomes your advisor: every dollar you receive from the company comes from her, not me. The suit against me was dropped, but now that Peter knows, we need to be careful."

"I'll talk to him." Said Alicia, immediately getting into lawyer mode.

"Good." Replied Will, nodding his head, "Then we can have a talk with your kids, and see what they want. But we first need to decide what we want." Alicia sucked in a breath at that, and pondered what essentially was a question.

"I think I love you." Alicia responded, and Will sucked in a breath and was ready to repeat what he said to her about a year ago via a lost voicemail.

"I love you too."

At two-thirty in the morning, sitting in his office, Peter Florrick's fax machine started calling. Wondering what person would be stupid enough to send a fax to an empty office at this hour, he turned around to take a look at his number.

It was his old apartment's number.

Snatching the freshly printed papers from the tray, Peter Florrick's blood ran cold. At the top of the first page read in boldly printed letters:

**DOCUMENTS FOR THE DIVORCE OF ALICIA AND PETER FLORRICK**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me you like this. I spent about an hour writing it, and will probably bomb my finals tomorrow because of it. Oh well.**

**EDIT: I have decided to start a new story set after "Another Ham Sandwich," during episode 3x15. Thank you for all of the reviews and support!**


End file.
